ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Scream cast members
Scream is an American horror slasher film series created in 1996 by Kevin Williamson and directed by Wes Craven features a large cast of actors and actresses. The main star of the films is Canadian actress Neve Campbell who played the heroine Sidney Prescott who is accompanied by ambitious news reporter Gale Weathers, played by Courteney Cox, and the protective Dewey Riley, played by David Arquette, who appear in all four Scream films. The characters are accompanied by film-geek Randy Meeks, played by Jamie Kennedy, in the first three films and Cotton Weary, played by Liev Schreiber, in Scream 2 and Scream 3. The series consists of four films, Scream (1996), Scream 2 (1997), Scream 3 (2000) and most recently Scream 4 (2011), with all of the films being directed by Wes Craven and scored by Marco Beltrami. Kevin Williamson wrote Scream, Scream 2 and Scream 4 but scheduling commitments meant he could provide only notes for Scream 3, with writing duties instead helmed by Ehren Kruger. The Weinstein Company has stated that the success of Scream 4 could lead to potential sequels and a new Scream trilogy, with Arquette, Craven and Williamson all having been contracted or expressed interest in appearing in future installments. However, the Weinsteins eventually stated the franchise would only continue through Scream: The TV Series, a television production that debuted on MTV in 2015. The series is notable in the horror genre for casting established and popular actors which, before Scream (1996), was uncommon and difficult, the genre not taken seriously by mainstream actors. In particular, its cast of famous female actresses such as Drew Barrymore and Courteney Cox in prominent, strong roles was considered to give the genre credibility and allow future Scream and other horror films to attract big name actors with greater ease. Cast Awards and nominations The cast of the Scream series have won, or been nominated for, several awards, most notably Campbell who has received the most wins and nominations of the cast for her role as Sidney Prescott, including the Saturn Award for Best Actress and MTV Movie Award for Best Performance. For Scream (1996) Skeet Ulrich and Drew Barrymore received Saturn Award nominations for Best Supporting Actor. Cox received a Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress nomination for her role in Scream 2 but lost to Gloria Stuart for Titanic (1997). Despite her brief cameo appearance as "Sidney Prescott" in the film within a film "Stab" series, Tori Spelling was nominated for a Razzie Award for "Worst New Actress" in Scream 2. Parker Posey's role as Jennifer Jolie received near unanimous praise from critics, with the New York Times Elvis Mitchell saying "Posey alone makes the picture worth seeing. Dizzy and nakedly – hilariously – ambitious, she's so flighty she seems to be levitating." So well received was her performance that she received an MTV Movie Award for Best Comedic Performance nomination in 2000 for the role but lost to Adam Sandler for Big Daddy (1999). References Annual RAZZIE® Awards (for 1997) |date=March 22, 1998 |accessdate= April 16, 2011}} }} Scream Category:Scream (franchise)